This invention relates generally to voting machines and more particularly to an improved voting machine of the general construction described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 309,174, filed by Cothburn M. O'Neal, et al on Nov. 24, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,826.
Many types of mechanical voting machines are shown in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,969 and 3,630,434, both granted to the applicant, show and describe a compact, light weight manually-operated machine which may be used in primary and general elections. That system provides for straight ticket, selective and write-in voting and includes a punch card assembly for recording each voter's selections. A vertical interlock system utilizes columns of steel balls to block selector keys after a certain number of choices were made. Mechanical counters are also used to total the votes for each candidate.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 309,174 represents an improvement on the previous system in several respects. The key-ball design for the vertical interlock system was improved to allow selections to be made in any order. A horizontal interlock was added utilizing plungers and key cams to interconnect horizontal keys rows for primary elections. A unique clutch and drive mechanism was added to automatically perform many functions, such as clearing and locking.
The present invention is directed to unique and substantial improvements to the previously described machines. Metal bands are utilized in conjunction with rotatable locking mechanisms to limit the number of voting selections. The bands extend parallel to rows or columns of selector keys between rotatable locking mechanisms adjacent the keys. The bands are clamped at spaced intervals to define selection groups. A specific amount of slack is left in each band portion corresponding to the allowed number of selections in the group. Each time a selector key is pushed the corresponding locking mechanism rotates, reducing the slack in the band. After a predetermined number of selections, the band is taut against all the locking mechanisms in the selection group preventing rotation of additional locking mechanisms. This action locks the other interconnected keys to prevent further selections from being made.
The use of a band interconnect system allows numerous combinations of selector keys to be included in a selection group. The band is threaded between a pair of removeable pins on each rotatable locking mechanism included in the group. If the pins are removed from a locking mechanism, the corresponding selector key is disabled and excluded. A second similar locking mechanism is provided adjacent each selector key so that the key can be interconnected in two separate voting groups.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a mechanical interlock is provided for a voting machine having a plurality of aligned voting keys, each key being moveable between an unvoted position and a voted position. Each key is provided with a cam surface abutting an adjacent slide means which is shifted in response to movement of the key. A pivoting device adjacent each key is provided for rotation in response to movement of the slide means. The pivot devices associated with certain voting keys, are interconnected by an interlocking means which blocks rotation of the pivot devices after a predetermined number of voting keys have been moved to the voted position. The blocked rotation of the remaining pivot means prevents movement to the voted position of additional voting keys within the voting group defined by the interlocking means.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a voting machine includes a plurality of aligned voting keys, each key being moveable from an unvoted position to a voted position. Shiftable means are provided for movement in response to selection of certain voting keys. A band interlock is disposed adjacent the voting keys for blocking movement of the shiftable means after a predetermined number of keys have been selected, thus preventing other keys from being moved to the voted position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a voting machine includes a frame member and a plurality of aligned voting keys moveable from a first to a second position. A slide bar is associated with a cam surface on each voting key for shifting normal to the key in response to key movement. A pivot piece adjacent each key is mounted above the slide bar for rotation in response to slide bar movement. The pivot piece includes a first pivot pin rotatable around a second pivot pin about an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the key. An interlocking band extends parallel with the voting keys between each of the first and second pivot pins. The band is secured at both ends and has a predetermined amount of slack which is partially taken up as each pair of pivot pins rotates. After a predetermined number of keys have been moved to the second position, the band is taut, blocking rotation of other pairs of pivot pins in contact with the band. The corresponding pivot pieces block shifting of their related slide bars which in turn prevent movement of further voting keys to the second position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a voting machine is provided having moveable selection keys aligned in vertical columns and horizontal rows on frame members. A vertical column interlock is provided for limiting the number of selected keys in any given column, including a slide in contact with each of the keys for shifting transverse to the keys in response to a selection. A first pivot piece is responsive to movement of the slide for rotation against a first interlocking band which connects the first pivot piece with other similar first pivot pieces. After a first predetermined number of selections has been made, the other first pivot pieces are blocked by the first band interlock from further rotation. A horizontal row interlock is provided including a second pivot piece adjacent each of a selected group of voting keys for responding to movement of the respective slides when a selection is made. A second interlocking band connects the pivot pieces of the second voting group to block rotation of additional second pivot pieces after a second predetermined number of selections has been made.
In summary, the present invention provides for interconnecting numerous combinations of selector keys into voting groups and will allow selection of any number of candidates from within each voting group. The band interlocking system of the present invention is particularly useful in unusual election situations where several votes may be registered in any combination within a voting group. For example, some states permit a candidate to run under more than one party, but he cannot receive more than one vote from each voter. The candidate's name must therefore appear more than once on the ballot to enable straight party voting. At the same time the system must insure that the candidate is not voted for twice on the same ballot by interconnecting the voting keys related to each appearance of the candidate's name.
In some at-large elections a number of votes are allowed within a voting group in various combinations. For example, in one state election for legislators, three votes may be registered for a group of candidates in any combination of three votes for one man, 11/2 votes for two candidates, or one vote for each of the three candidates. The voting possibilities require a specially designed complex interconnected system. The band interlocking system of the present invention eliminates the need for a special machine, since the selector keys may be interconnected in any order.
Numerous other voting situations may arise which can easily be handled by slight modifications of the disclosed machine. The present invention provides for a generalized voting machine with an interlocking system which can be interconnected in any order to satisfy many unusual voting requirements. The invention comprises a compact, simple to operate console voting machine for easy handling and storage. As in the previously described system, the present invention has provision for straight party, write-in and random voting procedures. The system of the present invention includes the automatic clutch and drive mechanisms, the computer punch card assembly, and the counter system which has been shown and described in copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 309,174. These aspects of the voting machine are not considered to be part of the invention for purposes of the present application and reference is made to the previously mentioned patent application for a more complete disclosure of those features.